


Don't you mind

by danslips



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, i suck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslips/pseuds/danslips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron e Carl si riappacificano dopo gli eventi della 5x16 con la scorta di birra del figlio di Diana. Il risultato - non molto nascondibile - viene preso in giro da un po' tutti gli adulti di Alexandria. </p><p>"Carl-- oh wow"<br/>"Che c'è?"<br/>"Hai un cazzo di succhiotto sul collo, kid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you mind

**Author's Note:**

> …Io non ci credo che sto postando questa storia. Salve! Questa è una Carl/Ron spiegata anche troppo nella piccola preview. *coff coff* succhiotti belli grossi *coff coff*. Eh? Cosa? Chi ha detto niente?  
> Questo è un po' un post 5x16, che non conta questi primi episodi della sesta stagione (!!!! bellissimi), quindi non contiene spoiler. Spero vi piaccia, mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla (e mi ha distratto un sacco dalla scuola bye). E' la prima volta che scrivo di The Walking Dead e l'ho trovato particolarmente difficile; sappiate solo che ho fatto del mio meglio! [Ho in mente un'altra cosa da scrivere in questo fandom, tra l'altro… Yes, mi dovrete sopportare ancora per un po']  
> Spero abbiate passato un buon Halloween! *sparge amore*  
> Titolo + frasi in inglese sparse nel testo: Me dei The 1975

 

 

A Carl il fatto che Ron lo evitasse gli iniziava a dare sui nervi. Se lo ritrovava continuamente davanti, che cercava di sfuggire alla madre, credendo di essere superiore a lui solo perché più grande: avrebbe probabilmente avuto il diritto di crederlo quando le cose erano normali, ma con l'apocalisse le cose cambiano. Come fa un ragazzo che era rimasto per tutto quel tempo con la sua famiglia, dentro delle mura sicure, a credere di sapere come vanno le cose realmente adesso?

Carl lo sa che Ron lo evita perché è arrabbiato con Rick. Non ha bisogno di sentirglielo dire; lo capisce dai suoi sguardi e da come si comporta vicino a lui che lo incolpa indirettamente per la morte del padre. E' triste vederlo stare male per la morte di una persona che ha causato così tanto dolore alla sua famiglia, ma non c'è molto che Carl possa fare per aiutarlo - o almeno, Ron fino ad ora non glielo ha permesso. Alla fine erano comunque due estranei, no? Carlo lo vede sempre fuori casa spesso da solo, nei posti meno frequentati. Anche la sua relazione con Enid era cambiata radicalmente: Carl li vedeva raramente insieme, e lei aveva cominciato ad uscire spesso dalle mura di notte e, per qualche motivo, Carl aveva smesso di seguirla. Erano inevitabilmente portati a stare insieme, perché avevano dovuto soffrire quasi le stesse cose e riuscivano a capire l'un l'altra. Ma per una ragione che Carl non si riusciva a spiegare, aveva smesso di seguirla fuori dalle mura: forse preferiva solamente lasciarle del tempo con sé stessa. D'altronde sapeva che la ragazza era in grado di difendersi bene anche da sola, ed anche Carl avrebbe voluto passare del tempo da solo, se le cose fossero andate a lui come ad Enid.

 

Vivere ad Alexandria dopo tanto tempo lontano dalla tranquillità era ancora un po' surreale per tutti: nonostante le cose si fossero calmate rispetto alla prima settimana, Michonne continuava a stare in allerta, così come Daryl. Era difficile scrollarsi via di dosso il pensiero di essere in trappola e sotto attacco. Una delle cose che Carl riusciva ad apprezzare di più di quel posto erano le uscite con Judith all'aria aperta nel quartiere, soprattutto visto le giornate soleggiate tipiche del periodo. Era tardo pomeriggio quel giorno, e Carl stava passeggiando con Judith in braccio vicino a casa di Diana quando vide uscire dalla casa Ron con il fratellino più piccolo. Erano passati più o meno sei giorni dalla morte del padre ed era la prima volta che li rivedeva insieme: Ron aveva il solito beane blu scuro sui capelli, con la felpa logora aperta, che lo faceva sembrare più alto e magro del solito, e dei jeans probabilmente appena puliti. Il fratellino gli trottava accanto con uno zaino verde chiaro sulle spalle, con lo sguardo leggermente più spensierato di Ron. Carl lo guarda, pensando che l'altro ragazzo facesse finta di niente come al solito, ma quello invece si ferma. I due si guardano per un paio di secondi, mentre Carl cerca di cullare Judith che apparentemente trova i suoi capelli molto gustosi da mettere in bocca. All'improvviso, Ron gli fa un cenno con la mano come di saluto e lo invita ad avvicinarsi, mentre si china verso suo fratello e gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio. Carl, confuso, si avvicina lentamente, mentre il fratellino di Ron si sfila lo zaino verde chiaro e lo dà al fratello, che se lo appoggia sulla schiena; dà un ultima occhiata al fratellone, poi guarda Carl e lo saluta con la mano, allontanandosi poco dopo.

"Hey" sussurra Carl appena è abbastanza vicino a Ron. "Tutto apposto?"

Il ragazzo fa un mezzo sorriso e "Hai voglia di fare due chiacchiere?" gli dice.

 

Dieci secondi dopo, stanno ripercorrendo insieme la strada che torna vero casa di Carl. Ron aveva insistito tanto nel tenere Judith, che quindi ora cercava di arrampicarsi sulla sua spalla ed afferrargli il berretto. Il percorso era stato molto silenzioso senza contare i versetti della bambina, che a quanto pare parlava da sola, ed il rumore dei passi dei due ragazzi.  Carl sapeva che Ron avrebbe detto qualcosa quando sarebbe stato a suo agio, con il suo tempo. Doveva essere paziente.

Cerca quindi di buttare la conversazione sul banale. "Come ve la passate quando piove? Si allaga mai qua fuori?"

Ron rilassa le spalle, tenute in tensione fino ad ora. "Non è il massimo per le case nel quartiere di Aaron; hanno una piccola valle dove l'acqua tende a posarsi. Nulla di irrimediabile, comunque. Da questa parte ce la passiamo alla grande. Le prime volte quando pioveva era tradizione riunirsi in una casa, per passare la giornata insieme" fa una piccola pausa, percorrendo con l'indice la guancia di Judith che lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e curiosi "poi vabbe', le cose cambiano ed abbiamo iniziato a litigare anche tra di noi. Siamo tornati i vicini di una volta."

Carl si era quasi dimenticato che alcuni di loro erano vicini anche prima del virus. "Nonostante tutto quello che succedeva fuori dalle vostre mura…" iniziò "litigavate lo stesso? Su cosa, l'erba del prato troppo alta?"

"Più o meno." Ron si sistema il cappello con una mano in maniera furtiva, con lo zaino che ancora gli pende da una spalla. Judith lo sta guardando con la bocca un po' aperta e gli occhi che sembrano non battere ciglio. I rumori della strada aumentano mano a mano che si avvicinano alle case del gruppo di Rick, e si iniziano a sentire le voci provenire dall'interno delle case. "Mi dispiace, Carl."

Il ragazzo è così preso alla sprovvista che quasi inciampa. "Cosa?"

Ron scuote piano la testa, accennando un sorriso. "Non penso sia il momento adatto dove parlarne, ma sappi che mi dispiace. Tu non c'entri nulla."

Carl continua a non capire, ma dall'atteggiamento del ragazzo intuisce che sarà una conversazione per dopo. "Dispiace anche a me che stai vivendo questa situazione"

"Sì, be'" risponde l'altro "sono stato io lo stronzo che non ti ha parlato e che ti ha tenuto il muso, no? Ho già chiesto scusa ad Enid. Ho solo avuto bisogno di un po' di giorni per pensare. Ma mi farò perdonare" e si gira verso Carl, sorridendo quasi timidamente; Judith lo imita, sbavando leggermente ai lati della bocca.

Carl non sa bene cosa dire quindi tende le braccia verso la bambina e la prende, pulendole con cura la bava con la manica della camicia a quadri. "E' tempo di dormire un po', eh?" gli sussurra.

I due finiscono il tratto di strada parlando un po' di Judith, e Carl chiede pure del fratello di Ron. "Se la cava meglio di me e mia madre" gli rivela. Arrivati alla casa, Carl entra da solo ("Meglio se io ti aspetto fuori, che dici?") e consegna Judith ad una Michonne alquanto stanca. "Tutto apposto?" le chiede.

"Tuo babbo è un testardo, te l'hanno mai detto?" risponde, prendendo Judith in braccio e sistemandole la felpa che le scopriva la pancia candida e delicata.

Carl non può fare a meno che sorriderle: vuole un sacco di bene a Michonne, ed inoltre sa che senza di lei lui e suo padre non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta. Le è molto grato. "Sì me lo dicono in tanti. Puoi dirgli che stasera sto a cena con Ron?" Ron gli aveva chiesto se poteva venire a cenare con lui poco prima - ed a dir la verità non aveva detto molto altro. Era un segreto a quanto pare.

"Ron Anderson?!"

Carl si morde il labbro. "Sì, vuole fare pace"

La donna sembra un pochino turbata, ma gli sistema i capelli con la mano libera da Judith, che gli cadono quasi sugli occhi, e gli strizza l'occhio come da complice. "Va bene, ma non farti convincere da Jessie a tagliarti i capelli. Stai bene così."

Uscito da casa, vede Ron, con lo zaino verde sistemato sulle spalle, ed un sorriso quasi dolce. E' bello che si stia sforzando, pensa. "Pronto?

 

Il primo pensiero di Carl, quando invece di svoltare a destra per tornare a casa Anderson, Ron svolta a sinistra, è 'mi sta per uccidere'. Ron sembrava tranquillo, ad un certo punto si era pure messo a fischiettare un motivo inventato su due piedi. Il loro tragitto è silenzioso, interrotto da qualche "Seguimi" di Ron, e dopo cinque minuti Carl si ritrova davanti ad un dei palazzi usati da magazzini. Quando si rende conto che è il palazzo che contiene le medicine, è abbastanza sicuro che prima di ucciderlo lo torturerà fino a farlo impazzire.

"Vieni, dobbiamo salire" gli dice Ron, voltandosi a guardarlo. La prima volta in cui Carl lo aveva visto sorridere era quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, e lo aveva scortato nella sala dei videogiochi; era abbastanza sicuro fosse stata anche l'ultima volta. Ma ora, davanti ad un palazzo non abitato, con uno zaino sulle spalle e che lo convinceva ad entrare, ne accennava uno simile.

"Cosa è questo posto?" gli chiede. Si era davvero dovuto trattenere dal chiedergli se lo voleva ammazzare.

Ron lascia andare il sorriso che teneva dentro da quando si erano incamminati insieme. "Vuoi della birra?"

 

 

I was late but I arrived

I'm sorry but I'd rather be getting high than watching my family die

…

I was thinking about killing myself

Don't you mind

 

 

Il fatto che Carl pensasse che Ron lo volesse ammazzare, ed invece voleva solamente fare una bella chiacchierata da ubriachi lo metteva leggermente a disagio. Soprattutto perché si impone il limite, fin da subito, di non bere; lo avrebbe fatto Ron, si sarebbe tolto i pensieri di dosso, magari avrebbe anche parlato di suo padre, chissà. Ma Carl sarebbe rimasto di guardia. Come al solito.

Il primo piano era completamente riempito di scatoloni di diverse forme contenenti ogni tipo di medicinale, e mentre salivano le scale Carl non può far altro che pensare a dove li avessero presi, ma non fa domande; continuano il percorso in silenzio, anche se può sentire l'agitazione nello stomaco, che per qualche motivo lo infastidiva. Il quinto ed ultimo piano non aveva finestre, tranne una piccola che si trovava nella stanza di cui Ron parlava: non era molto spaziosa, c'era un materasso con tre coperte molto ordinate sul pavimento ed un tavolino di legno con una semplice lampada ed un libro sopra, con la copertina strappata. Per il resto era molto spoglia, ma capì che era un posto importante per Ron fin da subito.

Il ragazzo si inginocchia vicino al materasso e tira fuori dallo zaino quattro birre. Poi altre quattro. "Fanno parte della scorta del figlio di Diana" dice, mentre si siede con le spalle al muro e tira fuori un apri bottiglie arrugginito ai manici. "Ne ha così tante che dubito se ne accorga."

Carl lo guarda un attimo, mentre Ron apre la bottiglia e ne beve un sorso, indeciso. "Non ho ben capito perché sono qui" gli dice.

Ron beve un'altra volta, come pensando a cosa rispondere e gli fa semplicemente cenno di sedersi vicino a lui. L'altro lo guarda, sospirando, e si siede come gli è stato detto: non era mai stato molto bravo a seguire gli ordini. "Ne vuoi un po'?" chiede Ron, scuotendo leggermente la bottiglia di vetro.

"No, grazie, va bene così" Penso serva più a te che a me. "Come hai scoperto questo posto?"

"Io e Enid--" si blocca subito, arrossendo leggermente "Voglio dire-"

"Okay" è tutto quello che Carl riesce a dire in quel momento; per qualche ragione, si sente estremamente accaldato ed a disagio.

"No non-- Uh. Non pensare male, davvero"

Carl inizia a giocherellare con l'orlo della sua camicia, facendo finta di trovarlo interessante, sperando solamente che la discussione se ne vada da sola senza che ci fosse il bisogno di dire qualcosa. Ron d'altro canto non può far altro che zittirsi e bere un altro po'.

Passa qualche minuto prima che Ron parli di nuovo. "Carl… ascolta" ed iniziando a parlare si sistema meglio nella sua posizione, in maniera da finalmente vederlo in faccia. "Devo scusarmi per il mio comportamento da stronzo di questo periodo, okay? Ho davvero avuto bisogno di pensare e di stare lontano da tutti per un po'" lo guarda di sbieco, mordendosi il labbro inferiore "penso che tu più di tutti possa riuscire a capire cosa intendo"

Carl si sente come se dovesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. "Lo capisco" dice. Poi chiude gli occhi, sperando per il meglio. "Non mi dispiace che tuo padre sia morto, Ron, se lo meritava. Mi dispiace che tu non riesca a capirlo e tu ci stia male, però. Lui se lo meritava e te devi rendertene conto"

Ron non parla, e continua a sorseggiare ritmicamente dalla bottiglia di vetro. "Va bene" sussurra un po' stizzito, ma Carl sa che non è arrabbiato: se lo fosse stato gli sarebbe già venuto addosso. Probabilmente sta accettando la cosa, pensa. Era ora di parlare d'altro.

E' quando Ron inizia a chiedere a Carl di parlargli della vita fuori Alexandria, che quello decide che adesso era tempo di provare questo famoso alcool di cui la gente parlava tanto. Gli sta raccontando di Terminus quando beve per la prima volta, e non gli piace per niente: lo trova un po' troppo amaro per lui, ma comunque in quel mese aveva mangiato ben di peggio, quindi non fa lo schizzinoso. Dopo qualche altro sorso si è già abituato al sapore e non lo trova neanche poi così male. Dopo aver raccontato di Terminus i due cadono in un silenzio tranquillo, di quelli che non mettono a disagio; ognuno dei due ascolta i propri battiti, lasciando che gli occhi si abituino al buio che piano piano iniziava a mangiare la stanza sempre di più. Carl aveva la testa estremamente leggera, ed aveva voglia di parlare un sacco. In qualche maniera, per qualche motivo, quella sera avevano sviluppato un certo feeling tra di loro che li aiutava a capire uno la situazione dell'altro. Ci avrebbe scommesso tutto l'oro di questo mondo di merda: quell'esperienza di onestà li avrebbe legati e connessi. Per qualche motivo Carl ha bisogno della voce di Ron stasera.

"Ron…" lo chiama.

L'altro ha gli occhi socchiusi e lo guarda. Spostandosi piano piano, strusciando mani e gambe, si avvicina a Carl. "Mh?"

"Tutto bene con Enid?" Carl non sa perché glielo ha chiesto. Non sa neanche perché è lì, alla fine, visto che le scuse reciproche se le sono già fatte; ma ha bisogno di confrontarsi.

Ron si avvicina ancora di più dopo aver sentito quella frase e gli arriva di fronte, posizionando le sue braccia ai lati del corpo di Carl. Lui adesso riesce a sentire il suo respiro sulla propria faccia, caldo e pesante. "Dovremmo tornare, sai", gli dice.

"Okay" concorda Carl, ma nessuno dei due si muove. Gli occhi chiari di Carl cercano di non perdersi neanche il minimo dettaglio della faccia di Ron: gli occhi scuri ma luminosi, offuscati da un velo leggero di lacrime che non sentono ancora il bisogno di uscire ed arrossati dal sonno e dall'alcool; le guance su cui si vede l'inizio di una barba leggera; le labbra piene ed aperte. Sente improvvisamente la voglia di baciarlo che lo colpisce alla bocca dello stomaco.

Ma "Non voglio vedere la mia famiglia morire", dice Ron, e Carl ha bisogno di sbattere più volte gli occhi per tornare a pensare lucidamente.

"Non lo farai" Si rende conto di riuscire deglutire a fatica, e la sua gola fa un rumore strano che spera l'altro non abbia sentito. "Andrà tutto bene finché rimaniamo qua". Ron è così vicino adesso.

"Tua mamma è morta?"

Le parole arrivano alle orecchie di Carl come un pugno, e sente il bisogno di trattenere il respiro, mentre annuisce. Decide di risparmiare a Ron alcuni dettagli. "E' morta mentre partoriva Judith. Stavamo richiusi in una prigione al tempo…"

"Mi dispiace"

Carl scrolla le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi stanchi: si sente come se dovesse addormentarsi da un momento all'altro. L'intera giornata era stata assurda e con decisamente troppi "mi dispiace". Ci sono pochi rumori fuori dalla stanza, Carl pensa che probabilmente tutti sono già a letto e riesce a sentire il ritmo del proprio cuore, il respiro lasciargli i polmoni ed il petto abbassarsi. Era probabilmente un delle poche volte, in mesi, in cui aveva potuto rilassarsi senza dover rimanere in allerta. "Qui è diverso. Non sarà come la prigione."  Non può esserlo.

Ron ha la bocca leggermente aperta mentre guarda la faccia del ragazzino davanti a lui, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra rosa evidenziate dalla carnagione chiarissima. Ha le braccia ancora ai lati del suo corpo, con la faccia a pochi centimetri dalla sua… I battiti del cuore gli aumentano febbrilmente quando si avvicina ancora di più; sente il respiro di Carl caldo che gli arriva in faccia, ed è consapevole d'avere il proprio che sa di alcool. Piano piano, la sua mano calda trova quella di Carl, che sembra stringere il pavimento, ghiacciata: il contatto gelido sembra quasi bruciare le dita bollenti di Ron, ma continua ed avvolge la sua mano su quella dell'altro ragazzo. Sente che sta trattenendo il fiato. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi.

"Carl…" Ma tutto quello che Carl sente il quel momento è il soffio caldo sulle sue labbra ed il battito del cuore che lo scuote come se lo prendesse per la gola. Bum. Bum. Bum. Sente le labbra di Ron che gli sfiorano la guancia, leggere, ed il suo alito caldo infrangersi sulla pelle da adolescente e scaldarla come fosse fuoco.

Le labbra di Ron scendono, poggiandosi delicatamente sulla mandibola appena accentuata di Carl, che non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo in questo momento. Le loro due mani si strofinano, le dita di Ron scendendo lungo le nocche, sulla lunghezza delle singole dita lunghe da pianista ed i palmi duri, quasi callosi, come a prova del duro lavoro dei mesi scorsi. Quando Carl sente la bocca di Ron, calda e aperta sul proprio collo, apre gli occhi azzurri e si ritrova a guardare un filo di luce flebile che entra dalla finestra, mentre porta la mano libera dietro la nuca del ragazzo e gli stringe i capelli. Questo non se l'aspettava. I loro corpi adesso erano come abbracciati: Carl sentiva il petto che premeva contro il suo, mentre la bocca di Ron succhiava la sua pelle delicata. La frequenza dei battiti ed il respiro affannoso gli facevano capire che no, non se lo stava immaginando: Ron era davvero lì, praticamente sdraiato su di lui, con una gamba tra le sue e la faccia sul suo collo.

Vanno avanti per un po', con Carl che si stringe al corpo sopra di lui mentre l'altro gli morde la pelle. Dopo qualche minuto, Ron ripercorre il percorso dal collo, sulla mandibola fino ad arrivare alla guancia. Con calma, si allontana, guardandolo negli occhi azzurri ed un po' arrossati: "Adesso ti bacio. Va bene?"

Ma è Carl a fare la mossa decisiva, e le loro labbra si incontrano.

 

 

I love you

Don't you mind

Don't you mind

 

 

 

 

Camminare dopo aver bevuto per la prima volta, in più al buio, era proprio un altro paio di maniche; è Carl ad accorgersene, mentre ritorna a casa. Ha lasciato Ron davanti a casa sua poco fa, ed ha la testa definitivamente da un'altra parte: camminare in maniera dritta non è una priorità adesso. Non si rende conto di non aver neanche cenato, a dire la verità: gli viene in mente la cena solamente passando davanti ad una casa con le luci accese. Ha lo stomaco in subbuglio per altre ragioni. Anche casa sua ha le luci ancora accese, ma le nota a mala pena quando arriva; vuole solamente andare a letto e riposarsi. E magari pensare anche un po', in tranquillità.

La sua entrata è accompagnata da qualche saluto sbadato di Maggie e Glenn; Carl può sentire la voce di suo padre che proviene dalla cucina adiacente.

"Pa' sono arrivato! Vado a letto" avverte.

Daryl lo guarda, accennandogli un saluto. "Carl-- oh wow"

"Che c'è?"

"Hai un cazzo di succhiotto sul collo, kid"

Maggie e Glenn cessano di parlare subito, voltandosi verso Daryl. Michonne, spuntata dalla cucina, d'altro canto si avvicina per vedere meglio e, dopo aver trattenuto una risata "Rick! Tuo figlio ha un succhiotto sul collo!", urla.

Carl si gratta la parte arrossata del collo - dove, per precisione, l'intera bocca di Ron era stata qualche un paio di ore prima - facendo finta di niente, ridendo leggermente come se fosse un idea stupida quella appena detta di Michonne. Si volta ed inizia a salire le scale, con non-chalance, mentre suo padre entra in salotto, facendo ridere qualcuno.

Rick lancia uno sguardo di avvertimento a tutti, come di stare zitti - a cui tutti obbediscono immediatamente tra l'altro - ma dai suoi occhi traspare tanta curiosità. "Michonne mi ha detto che sei stato con Ron…" inavvertitamente le guance di Carl si fanno più rosee (cosa che fa scoppiare attacchi di tosse compulsivi a Glenn, mentre Maggie gentilmente gli dà colpetti sulla schiena), ma Rick prosegue, facendo finta di non essersene accorto "…avete cenato insieme?"

Carl continua a salire le scale, completamente rosso adesso. "Non proprio"

Sente come ultima cosa Daryl che balbetta "Err-- abbiamo tutti capito qual è stata la loro cena. Si può cambiare argomento adesso?", prima di chiudersi a chiave in camera sperando di scomparire.

 

 

 

 


End file.
